Double Life: Maria and Max
by Taylor Smashbox
Summary: Max has a double life as Maria Merryweather. She has fallen for Robin and Fang, but who will be her truest love? will the curse Be undone? Will the lives collided? Will she lose both loves?


"Max can I speak to you?" Jeb calls to me from the other room, his voice tense. I start walking to his office, the flock walking silently behind me. We didn't really trust Jeb, at all.

Jeb my father (Who I really do not trust, so he is no father figure though my eyes, and they were the best.) well he had came for a visit. Something really important h had to tell, it has been a day so im guess this was the thing that he wanted to talk about. I walked into the makeshift office, It was really fangs room but he was bunking with Iggy and Gazzy. I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, a small desk was set up In the corner, I turned to face him. The flock hesitated at the door, hovering by the corner.

"Hello Max, how have you been?" he asked nonbusiness like. I groaned aloud, I wanted this to be over with.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I think that you wouldn't want to flock to find out, put on one of these" He handed me one of the ear pieces that my mom had started where when Jeb showed up. My Mom came into room and put her arm around me walking me out of the room pointing me outside. There was a small jet and my suitcase.

"No, no way, I'm not leaving!" I said squirming

"Wait max its not like that, have a favor to ask, I promise it will only it will only take a month" She said as I started running into the house. I stopped and turned around, I would do anything for my mom.

"What is it?" I said, I wasn't that happy it would take a month, maybe I could make it shorter?

"Get on the plane and ill tell you, if you don't want to do it you can leave anytime" she said with a small smile. I considered my options and slowly got on the plane but before I did I realsied my mom and jeb were coming. I thought about how much the trouble the flock could get into,

"Fang your in charge! Love you!" I waved he smiled and waved back at me

"You too!" He yelled at me **(A/N he cant communicate with her though his mind)** I smiled and got on the small metal death trap. As soon as we blasted off and Jeb was absolutely sure that no one from the flock had fallowed us he started talking

"Max I am not your father, I am just your creator. This is your real father" I hide my surprise. He looked exactly like me. I touched my dirty blond hair as I realized it was the same color. I looked into the deep blues eyes we didn't share, I had my mothers. I held the picture and stared.

"Well Max your father died about a week ago" I ripped my head up " And me and your mother think it would be best if you went to live with your Uncle for wail to try and be normal for a few weeks, nut first you have to go to your fathers wedding"

"where is it? couldn't he just have token a car there? (really I would have just flew there)

" Its in London"

"Where is my Uncle? What's my real name?"

" your uncle lives in the country side, your real name is Max Merryweather, and I suppose Maria would be your name considering it's a family name for both families" He looks at my mom she nodded

"My mothers name was Maria, I almost named your sister that but instead its her middle name" I let thoughts flow though me as I considered my name Maria Merryweather.

"When I am with my uncle, I would like to be called Maria" I said then looked down at the grubby tennis shoes and worn out jeans I frowned who wears this to funeral?

"Don't worry Max I got you covered!" my mom says realizing my problem she drags me to the bathroom handing me a black plain dress

"Mom? I don't do dr-"

"No buts! What else are you to wear?" I shut the door and pulled the dress over me it fit me like a glove it was beautiful like in a boring way, no frillys just a simple back rose near my shoulder.

" you wearing it?" my mom asked eagerly

"yeah" I creaked open the door and she bust through she was faster than me as she placed matching heels, the small rose was right before the peak-a-boo toe cut out. She came up and pulled my wavy hair and pinned it back with what looked like another rose then she made me sit down when she wanted to put make up on me.

"Mom no make up!" she pulled out a small bag

"Oh hush I'm not going to rearrange your face, and ill give you a cookie"

Even cold her cookies where the best I thought as I studied my face. She had put barley make up just some eyeliner, some mascara and a bit of gold eye shadow. I really wanted to wipe it off. Even with so little my face felt heavy. But I know my mom thought I looked awesome so ill take it off later.

I stepped off the plane and waved to my mom and Jeb. I went to the sign that said 'Merryweather' I guessed they had said my name was Maria because He asked

"Maria? We are going to the funeral then to the country, I am Digweed, this is Mrs. Heliotrope, your caretaker." he pointed to a tall woman she had a crocked nose but has baby blue eyes, her hair hadn't turned a smidge gray and you could tell she had a few years on her. She smiled at me.

"Well lets get going, Maria I don't think your father would appreciate us being late, come along" I turned to see the jet flying off my mother was still looking at me, I waved,

London was a beautiful place, it was so vintage and so rustic. **(A/N I have never been so I'm making crap up)** When we finally got to the funeral a could see it was going to be small. There was only me and Mrs. Heliotrope and then a funeral guy. I dropped the black flower on the tomb. The Rose fell with a significant thump. I turned my head feeling as if I was being watched. I saw a very handsome guy standing on a column. He was dressed very oddly, as if he where from the forest. Feathers, black as night, covered his hat. He had muscles, much more than Fang. What was I doing?! I love Fang! I snapped my head back to the tomb.

Turns out that the funeral took to long and we would have stay in London for the night. Mrs. Heliotrope had a friend that had a house here so Digweed styed in the old-fashioned car. And I had a room t myself. I couldn't stop thinking about the Boy that was watching me. He was very handsome. But so was fAng! Why? Why, I want Fang he is perfect for me, more than I could ask for.

_But sometimes life gives you a choice of two, both are two much, but one is all you get the voice chimed in. But I don't even know him do I? I tried to think of someone that looked like him. Besides I would choose Fang. He was like the only person who knew me. _

_I Kept thinking things like this as the door creaked open, I froze and faked asleep. I felt the heat of another body leaning over me, they gently picked up my necklace, the one Fang gave to me. It was a beautiful pale blue heart shaped crystal. I wanted to punch this guy, it was mine. But just as I was about to he dropped it, there was another person. They had gone though my stuff, looking for something. I shuffled my feet I was going to kill who ever they were. I heard two people leave though the door, where they gone? What did they want with my necklaces? I picked up the small crystal and went to the window, oh Fang I love you. I looked out the window I held the crystal with such gentleness. I wanted my flock, what if there was a fight?_

" _I'm sorry" I whispered out into the darkness, I looked down and out of the corner of my eye I saw a boot. I turned, startled, he was right there no not Fang the boy from earlier. His eyes where filled with fear. I punched him in his gut as I covered his mouth, I wanted this to be quite. There was another one behind me, in the other curtain. Still with I with one hand on his mouth I elbowed the other one and pulled my hand over the other one._

"_Get out, or I will kill both of you, now" I whispered to both of they as I pushed them out of the room. They were both humans, so I know that I could kill them anyway besides they were just robbers. I looked out the window and saw them running I looked at them. When suddenly the forestry like dressed one looked up at me and we locked eyes for a minute. His eyes where melted brown, curly blond hair, covered by a hat. I mouthed 'go' and pointed in the direction of his friends. And I went to the bed and sat there unable to sleep I felt too quite. I wanted Nudge to talk about something useless, as Gazzy and Iggy do something bad, angel playing with Ella. I wanted to run er fly off with Fang somewhere and sit there just me and him. I wanted his arm protectively around me as our wings touch. _

_We left early that morning for the countryside I pulled out the Ipod my mom let me barrow. There were some of everyone's songs that we liked. I put it on shuffle. I got past of Nudge sugar pop love songs. I finally got to a good. I relaxed and I think I fell asleep because the next time I checked on reality it was darkish and the driver was out opening a gate. Exited both me and Mrs. Heliotrope leaned out and looked out._

"_Are We there yet?" I asked the driver. No answer_

"_Is he a half wit?" Mrs. Heliotrope asked. Just the words came out her mouth, arms grabbed me pulling me out_

"_Hey!" I pulled leaned forward causing him to fall, again it was the boy, what is his problem?! Suddenly the car is moving leaving the boy behind._


End file.
